1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector lock, especially to a connector lock for a universal serial bus (USB) port.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Virtually every computer has a universal serial bus (USB) port to accommodate connecting peripheral devices such as portable flash memory cards, which has given rise to the theft of sensitive or confidential data from banks, insurance companies and the like by employees or anyone with access to an organization's computers. Employees or anyone with access to an organization's computers can plug a portable flash memory card into the computer USB port and copy any information in the company's computer to the portable flash memory card. Since portable flash memory cards are usually very small, removing the portable flash memory card from the USB port and taking the portable flash memory card and the company's information out of the company is relatively easy.
Since the loss of proprietary and confidential information such as proprietary product information, trade secrets and confidential client information can be very costly with regard to lost revenue and corporate liability, most companies take significant security precautions to protect against the theft of corporate information. Some companies take extreme and costly measures to keep information in their computers from being downloaded without proper authorization. Therefore, a more convenient means of preventing casual downloading of information is needed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lock for a USB port to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.